The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The auto-industry has strived for developing various technologies and systems to provide a driver with safe and comfortable driving environment. Already many cars have instruments that use radar or ultrasound to detect obstacles or vehicles. For example, a photographing unit installed at a front of a vehicle takes an image of an object in a forward direction of the vehicle and the taken images are processed to decide any impending collision situation and to warn a driver. However, this application is limited to a range where the photographing unit can take an image and no other obstacle (e.g., a surrounding car) exists between a target object and the unit. Cars equipped with various sensors and radar to collection surrounding information have similar difficulties due to their limited range of a few car lengths.